Natsu: Dual Fire Dragon
by Raylon03
Summary: Natsu is a fire dragon slayer. What if he were raised by not just one but two fire dragons? Stronger, OOC Natsu


**A/N: Hello readers! This is my first fan-fiction and I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: *****I do not own Fairy Tail or canon storyline. It belongs to Hiro Mashima***

-Normal Text-

-_Thoughts-_

-**Attacks/****Dragon/Beast**** Speaking**-

-YELLING-

**Prologue**

We find a dragon flying above a forest looking for where he heard the sound of crying. He had battle-scarred, red scales from head to tail, a long scar across his left eye, and large wings flapping at his sides.

He landed in a clearing where he found what looked like a 5 year old boy. He had unkempt pink hair, ripped, gray sweats that went to his ankles, and no shirt. seeing the dragon he jumped back in surprise having never seen anything that big before.

**"Do not be afraid boy I mean no harm..." **The dragon said, easing the boy's fear a little before continuing, **"What are you doing here alone?"**

The boy wiped his tears before replying, "I dont know. I dont remember anything

The dragon noticed that the boy had hurt his leg. With an injury like that and no memories, the dragon knew the boy wouldn't survive on his own. After moments in thought he came to a decision.

**"Tell me boy, what is your name?" **He questioned

"Natsu" the boy simply replied.

**"Very well then. Since you have nowhere to go how about you come with me? **He asked then continued** I will take care of you and teach you magic."**

The now very excited boy immediately agreed before asking, "But what's your name?"

**"I an the fire dragon king, Igneel." **The dragon said proudly before catching the now asleep boy in the palm of his hand and carefully placing him on his back. He then flapped his wings and was airborne.

**_"He must have been exhausted to fall like that._****_"_** He chuckled at how the boy just fell over. **_"I will teach him my fire dragon magic. I'm certain Azulea will allow him to stay with us in the cave._**

**Time Skip (7** **years)**

We find a now 12 year old Natsu in a clearing, near a cave, training with a female dragon. She had sky blue scales from head to tail, a long neck, and large, elegant looking wings. She was watching him with pleased and concerned eyes.

**"Again." **she said.

Natsu nodded then got into fighting position facing the forest before beginning his attacks**"Fire Dragon's..."**

**"Claw!" **He sliced through 2 trees with ease.

**"Talon!" **He snapped another a tree in half.

**"Iron Fist!" **He punched a hole through the next tree, while the rest of it caught on fire.

**"Sword Horn!" **He charged through a group of 15 trees, cutting them in half and burning their remains

**"ROAR!" **A large torrent of red orange fire shot through about 30 trees, incinerating them and causing a quickly spreading fire.

After the last attack, Natsu fell on his back, exhausted. The blue dragon quickly put out the fires before picking him up and laying him on a soft patch of grass.

**"I'm so proud of you ****Natsu. You managed to do those attack combinations 25 times today without passing out." **she said in a gentle tone.

"Thanks Azulea. That's two more than last month." Natsu said with a smile on his face.

**"That's true. If you keep this up, you'll be a very accomplished dragon slayer by the time you turn eighteen."** she said as she smiled warmly.

Just then, Igneel landed in the clearing holding 3 buffalo sized animals he caught. He noticed Natsu lying on the grass while Azulea was watching over him.

**"I'm back with lunch you t****wo." **He said as he walked over to them.

Natsu, at the mention of food, got off the ground. He quickly cooked one and began eating .

**"So how did training go Natsu...?" **He sweat-dropped as Natsu said something unintelligible.

Azulea wasn't surprised as this was an everyday thing he would do after training so hard. It didn't mean she still wasn't concerned

**"Natsu, please slow down or you might choke." **She said with worry.

Igneel chuckled as he remembered how mother-like Azulea had become. Her number one priority was the boy's well-being while her second was that he advanced as far as he could as a dragon slayer.

They waited patiently for Natsu to finish which wasn't long at all. That's when he patted his stomach and decided he would answer Igneel's question without food in his mouth.

"Today's training was good. I did 25 rounds of basic attacks before falling over this time." He said

**"That's good.**** You've improved a lot since when you first started learning magic." **Igneel said, proud that his 'son' had been learning very fast.

"Thanks Igneel!" Natsu replied

For the past 7 years, Natsu had been training very hard in the art of dragon slayer magic. With both Igneel and Azulea being fire dragons, Natsu's mastery over fire reached its full potential for his age, and with Azulea's help, he even mastered a couple fire dragon's healing techniques.

Nighttime came sooner than expected and having used up his magic container earlier, Natsu was sound asleep. He had no clue that today was the last day he'd see his two favorite dragons for a very long time.

**The Next Morning**

Natsu had tears in the corners of his eyes having just finished reading the note that was left for him on a rock near where he slept. It wrote:

_Natsu, Igneel and I are sorry that we left you on your own like this, but we had to take care of an urgent crisis somewhere far away, but dont worry because we will meet again someday. We left you a scarf made from Igneel's scales, a pendant made with one of my scales, some money, and an anti- dragonification lacrima. The lacrima was specifally made to stop the dragon transformation once implanted. Please, do not come searching for us,. Instead, we want you to go to the nearest town from here and learn first hand the human way of life. Make a lot of friends that you can trust and learn from. Lastly, make sure to continue training so you can grow more and more as a dragon slayer. Goodbye our son. We'll miss you._

_Love,_

_Igneel and Azulea._

"Mom, Dad, I promise that I'll make friends and get stronger." Natsu said to himself as he wiped the tears away and made his way to the back of the cave.

He found the box that his parents left him and opened it. Like the note said, it had a white scarf, a pendant with a silver chain and a sapphire colored gemstone with a blue scale in it, a few thousand jewels, and the lacrima.

He put the scarf and necklace on before putting the rest in his bag and making his way out of the cave and into the trees.

"Mom, Dad, thanks for everything." Natsu whispered as took one last look at the cave before continuing his journey to Magnolia.

* * *

**Alright there's the first chapter. Please feel free to leave a review at the end of each chapter to tell me how im doing and what you like about the story. Cya!**


End file.
